Prototypes
Since Mixels began, many prototypes have been made by LEGO and found online. A prototype is a first, typical or preliminary model of something, especially a machine, from which other forms are developed or copied. This page encompasses all of the prototypes in the theme's history. For the Cartoon Network equivalent, see Concept Art. LEGO (Hungry) Monsters LEGO Monsters, also called Hungry Monsters, was an idea for a LEGO theme that later became Mixels.LEGO Mixels by Ralph Berwanger Like Mixels, it would have consisted of different brick-built creatures. History Sometime in the past (most likely around 2012), LEGO created a small line of prototype Monsters. Around the same time, Cartoon Network wanted to co-create a theme with LEGO. LEGO and Cartoon Network worked on the Monsters idea and formed Mixels. Sketch Models Little is known about the actual Monsters models besides their similarity to Mixels. The models appear to have been slightly smaller than Mixels. Several of these sketch models look similar to the Mixels that would be released in their place. The original concept seemed to have up to five to a tribe, with much simpler designs. They still retained the mix-and-match idea of Mixels, which was the driving point to Cartoon Network. Some of the current Mixel tribes share color schemes with the preliminary Monsters designs, possibly contributing to the colors. They appear to have had different pieces, such as a 1x1 half-closed eye piece with a colored eyelid and a less detailed Technic ball eye piece. LEGO Monsters 2.jpg|Electroids designs LEGO Monsters 3.jpg|Glorp Corp designs LEGO Monsters 4.jpg|Cragsters designs Hungry Monsters.jpeg|Some of the Hungry Monsters shown in The Wonderful World of Mixels Concept tribes When making a series of Mixels, the designers would come up with multiple tribes ideas and would pick the strongest from the range. The Wonderful World of Mixels/Transcript#Part 3 - The Toy Design of Mixels MCPD Toydesign1.png Toydesign2.png Toydesign3.png Toydesign4.png Toydesign5.png Unknown tribe According to Andy Seenan, the character Chocolate Bar from The LEGO Movie 2 was originally a concept model from an unreleased tribe, possibly from a food tribe.Andy Seenan - Twitter There were also other tribes that were cut that were fun, according to Andy Seenan. Andy Seenan - Twitter Chocolate_bar.jpg Packaging Confidentally marked, leaked images of Mixels set bag packaging have been found. Differences to the final product can include a slightly different - or the same - animated form of the character, different artwork in the background, or the character in a different pose. Images of early designs for the set display boxes in stores have also been found. Often times, the colors of the boxes, and thus, the color representing each wave, are different than the released one. Series 1 IFOUNDIT.jpg 303px-Flainprelim.jpg 303px-Vulkprelim.jpg 303px-Zorchprelim.jpg Mixels-Krader.jpg 304px-Shuffprelim.jpg 304px-Seismoprelim.jpg 304px-Tesloprelim.jpg 304px-Zaptorprelim.jpg 117px-Volectroprelim.jpg CragstersConceptPromo.jpg|A concept promotional piece for the Cragsters. ElectroidsConceptPromo.jpg InfernitesConceptPromo.jpg InfernitesElectroidsPromo.jpg MixelsSeries1ContainerConcept.jpg MixelsSeries1ContainerConcept2.png MixelsSeries1DisplayConcept.jpg MixelsSeries1DisplayConcept2.jpg MixelsStoreSetupConcept.jpg Series1PromoConcept.jpg Series 2 Lego-Mixels-Thekendisplay-Ser.jpg PrototypeSlumboBag.PNG PrototypeLunkBag.PNG PrototypeFlurrBag.PNG PrototypeChomlyBag.PNG PrototypeGobbaBag.PNG PrototypeKrawBag.PNG PrototypeTentroBag.PNG PrototypeBalkBag.PNG FrosticonsConceptPromo.jpg Series 3 Lego-Mixels-Thekendisplay-Ser_1.jpg|Only the box has been found Series 4 Lookiewhatifound.jpg Rokit.jpg Niksput.jpg NurpNaut.jpg Meltus.jpg Flamzer.jpg BurnardSet.jpg GlobertSet.jpg Vampos.jpg Boogly.jpg Series 5 Mixels_series_5_prototype_box.jpg|Only the box has been found Series 6 S6_prelim_box.jpg|Only the box has been found Series 7 S7 prototype box.jpeg|Box S7 prototype bags.jpeg|Bags Lego-mixels-41554-kuffs.jpg Lego-mixels-41555-busto.jpg Lego-mixels-41556-tiketz.jpg Lego-mixels-41557-camillot.jpg Lego-mixels-41558-mixadel.jpg Lego-mixels-41559-paladum.jpg Lego-mixels-41560-jamzy.jpg Lego-mixels-41561-tapsy.jpg Lego-mixels-41562-trumpsy.jpg Series 8 S8bag9.jpg S8bag3.jpg S8bag4.jpg S8bag5.jpg S8bag6.jpg S8bag1.jpg S8bag7.jpg S8bag8.jpg S8bag2.jpg Sources and References Category:LEGO Category:Unknown Year Category:Alternative Designs Category:Galleries Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:2016 Category:Scrapped content Category:Alternative Names Category:Series 8